


Choosing To Be Nigel

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Dan regrets his choice (rating just for a couple F-bombs, because obviously it's Dan)





	Choosing To Be Nigel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something inspired by Thursday’s video (["Would Phil Hate Dan To Save The World?"](https://youtu.be/49mD5NVU5VA)), especially the conversations at 4:02 and 7:25 (and [the news article they referenced](http://www.independent.co.uk/news/world/australasia/worlds-loneliest-bird-dies-gannet-friends-mana-island-new-zealand-a8192951.html)).

Dan felt incredible today, like he could accomplish anything! Maybe he’d finally film that video he’d been putting off for ages— **yes** , today seemed like the right day! And … a jog! Yes, he’d go for a jog! Maybe stop by the gym and lift some weights. Maybe he could wheedle Phil into coming along!

But then he remembered.

He’d pushed that fucking button.

Phil hated him now. His grandma hated him, and Bryony hated him, and PJ and Sophie hated him, and Louise hated him, and even baby Pearl hated him with all the hate in her tiny little baby heart.

And Phil hated him.

Because they were all jealous that he had such power now. And it was what he’d chosen, what he’d decided so cavalierly when he said he’d happily live a solitary life doing headstands by the beach. He’d traded it all away for these stupid powers.

Well, he didn’t want to do headstands by the beach. He wanted to watch some anime with Phil, and whine until Phil helped him film this new video, and …

He stopped abruptly as he walked into the lounge and saw it. The statue.

A concrete statue of Phil sat on the sofa, facing the television, a concrete bowl of cereal in its concrete hands.

He remembered the news story about Nigel, the lonely bird who had lived his life surrounded by concrete statues he thought were his friends and family. Nigel, who had fallen in love with one of the statues and built a nest for it and lay beside it until the day he died.

Tears springing to his eyes, just as they had when he read that stupid fucking news story, Dan stepped further into the room, unable to look away from that … thing … sitting on the sofa.

Finally, he tore his eyes away. He didn’t feel like making that video now, but he could still go for a jog. He went and changed into his joggers and trainers, venturing out into the city at a long-legged lope.

But when he got home—sweating a bit, but proud of the 12 miles he’d accomplished so easily—he did not look into the lounge, heading instead directly to the shower.

He tried to go about his routine, even tried to shoot the first scenes of the video he’d intended to complete today, but he found himself wondering how much all this power was worth when he couldn’t actually accomplish the things he wanted to do without what was most important in his life.

Eventually, he found himself on the sofa, his head leaning on Phil’s cold, unforgiving shoulder, as he watched “My Hero Academia” with a concrete statue.

He jolted awake, panting for breath, heart pounding as he stared at the ceiling above him. He turned his head and saw Phil, sleeping beside him. The gentle rise and fall of Phil’s chest, the slight snore of his breath, calmed Dan a bit, but he still felt compelled to reach out a hand to touch Phil’s cheek, to make sure it was the soft, warm skin he knew so well, and not hard, cold concrete.

Phil stirred slightly at his touch and grumbled something unintelligible. His skin was just as soft and alive as it had always been, and Dan sighed with relief. He leaned over and kissed Phil’s lips gently, and Phil’s lips automatically kissed back, though Phil made a mostly-asleep questioning noise as Dan pulled away.

“It’s okay,” Dan whispered. “Go back to sleep. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t a concrete statue.”

“Mmmmokay,” Phil mumbled, and then curled to wrap his arms around Dan.

“I changed my mind,” Dan whispered even more quietly, not wanting to wake Phil up any further. His voice was barely a breath when he said, “I wouldn’t push the button.” And then he snuggled into Phil’s warm embrace and fell back asleep to better dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated, as always! And you can find me on Tumblr as [@adorkablephil](http://adorkablephil.tumblr.com/). Feel free to say hi any time!


End file.
